Episode 1531 (14th February 1991)
Plot Frank takes Sam to school while Dolly is in hospital for the abortion. He's concerned over what is wrong with her but Kim stays quiet. Michael and Elsa tease Elizabeth when she receives a Valentine's card, believing it's from Alan. Jack is jealous when Sarah reveals she got three Valentine's cards - one from him, one from Robert and one anonymous. She realises it's Gary and Dan as they hang around sniggering while waiting for Mark. Kim is also puzzled when she receives an additional anonymous card. Elizabeth gets Elsa prepared for her wedding day. She asks if Elsa is certain she wants to get married and Elsa confirms she does. Nick is nervous that Elsa won't show up at the registry office. Henry is annoyed at being left by Alan to make all the preparations for the wedding reception and serve people in the bar. Archie is surprised to learn that April has been helping out with the wedding preparations. Mark is disappointed to not receive even one Valentine's card. Dan and Gary reveal that they've sent them to the majority of the older women in the village. Paula reveals that she received ten cards but Dan and Gary later reveal to Mark that they sent eight of them. They point out that if she received two more, including one from Mark, that means he has competition from somebody. Sarah picks a tearful Dolly up from the hospital. She is concerned that Dolly wants to return to work straight away. April expresses regret for how she's treated Archie in the past. She advises him to use his money wisely. Kathy and Archie escort a nervous Nick to the registry office. Kim tries to encourage Dolly to take it easy. Elsa goes into labour on the way to registry office in Alan's car. He's forced to drop her off at The Mill and call the midwife. Dolly snaps at Frank and Sam when he suggests she should be resting. Nick is anxious as Elsa is late to the registry office. Alan phones an ambulance and drags Zoe over to stay with Elsa while he goes to the registry office to inform Nick of the news. Kim informs Frank that Dolly has had an abortion but refuses to say who the father was. Alan escorts Nick, Kathy, Elizabeth, Michael and Archie back to The Mill. They arrive to find she has given birth to a girl. Cast Regular cast *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Archie - Tony Pitts *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *April Brooks - Anna Keaveney *Gary - Gary Halliday *Dan - Julian Walsh *Paula Barker - Judy Brooke Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, sitting room, kitchen, yard and stables *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *The Woolpack - Old tap room and public bar *Hotten Comprehensive *Unknown roads *The Mill - Living room Notes *First appearance of Alice Bates. *Peter Amory, Johnny Caesar and David Fleeshman are all credited as Christopher Tate, Bill Middleton and Charlie Aindow respectively but do not appear in this episode. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Elsa Feldmann: "We're supposed to be getting married this afternoon, he'll be waiting, he won't know what's going on!" Zoe Tate: "Well, look on the bright side. If he hangs on a bit longer, he can get the baby christened as well." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD